Twin HorizonsReality Ever After II
by Eternal Spark
Summary: Disturbing dreams are haunting Duo and Wufei's newly married life and the lives of two children are connected! A very moving story continuing the storyline from Reality Ever After by Amanda Marque
1. Welcome back, Mr And Mr Chang

The young boy watched the 19'television screen hypnotized by the singer's soulful voice as he gracefully danced across the stage. Sister Spencer stood there by the doorway, watching the child, who rarely spoke a word since he arrived at the Godsent orphanage. Such a beautiful boy, a heart shaped face with the cutest dimples to appear on an earth angel's face. Those indentations would poke out even when he was pouting. Warm chestnut hair that looked like it was spurn from dark gold had lengthened since his two years of stay. The mass of endless curls was gone, tattering down the slender form into waves, finally reaching midpoint down the child's back. The boy would never let anyone cut it and the last one who tried, had a very nasty bruise for days. "Yes..." the young sister thought. The child's beauty, not just handsome, but those delicate features radiated something more, something strong as time began to manifest on his growing face. Such strange beauty radiated over this child. For a child of seven, the boy seemed so old... "Must be those eyes." Those orbs were the final pieces to the puzzle. That little boy had the strangest eyes, light violet like amethyst laced with blue. Such old eyes for one so young.  
  
A warm touch broke her out of her deep thoughts, as a copy of the very eyes Sister Spencer spoke about were looking up at her. "Dashea...hello." She softly replied, while motioning to the television. "He's over there, still watching the show."  
  
The little girl smiled, giggling as she ran to sit next to her elder brother. The little boy turned to his sibling, eyes speaking words only they could understand, as he resumed his vigil with the television screen. Soon their cute voices, or rather the girl's since the boy had not spoke a word since the two arrived here, joined the singer's in perfect harmony. They sung their idols' songs, word for word, giggling when a mistake or two was made.  
  
"Again? Still watching that show with Carson Daly XXII?'  
  
Sister Spencer nodded at her fellow sister. "Yes, Mary Agnes and they will until that tape pops."  
  
Sad forest green eyes softened watching the two siblings. "They have come a long way, Sister Spencer."  
  
"Yes. They have, haven't they?" Sister Mary Irene Spencer remembered it so well as if it was yesterday. The first time she saw the children or rather found them they were sleeping on the doorsteps of the orphanage in middle of winter. It was right before the worst storm of that year hit. The poor things were shivering, holding on to each other for dear life clutching on to tattered coats that were barely covering their growing bodies. The dear nun had called her fellow sisters as they picked up each child, bringing them to the security and the warmth of their home. She, in turn, saw the note in a side pocket of their tattered Mickey Mouse bag. Slowly reaching, she grabbed and unfolded the crinkled piece of paper, reading the words aloud.  
  
"Please care for my children...until their father comes home."  
  
Sister Spencer sighed. The thought of those two starving children always seemed to bring tears to her eyes. Their poor hollowed faces. Compared to what they looked like now was a miracle. Those children, such strong children, how simple names that were sewed on small tattered clothes were their only identification. "Sigh. Dashea and Darien Maxwell."  
  
Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com or spark4662@aol.com  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationship), angst, sap, and rated R for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency, do not belong to me. Neither does the Fanfiction "Reality Ever After" and/or its characters -that one belongs to Amanda Marque. ^_^ Sob...whimper...I am only borrowing the characters to pay tribute to a great story...so don't sue me or kill me else I'll send my band of Kitsunes after ya! Hah! But Dashea and Darien Maxwell do belong to me...so don't use without my permission...or they will sic their daddy on ya!! Glomp!  
  
~*******************************************************************~  
  
Chapter one: Welcome back, Mr. And Mr. Chang!  
  
"Home at last!!"  
  
Duo Maxwell Chang never felt happier in his entire life as he and his new husband re-entered their apartment from their honeymoon. Duo had such a glow around him that blossomed from his toes to the tip of his chestnut cattail. One gorgeous month of absolute bliss!  
  
"Er...Duo..."  
  
"Oh!! I'm sorry, Wu-bear." Duo was so caught up with his thoughts he totally forgot about his husband. Wufei Chang was carrying all of their bags and even more since they accumulated massive amounts of stuff while on their trip. They had already sent a shipment of coconut oil and other odd items to Quatre for safekeeping. Wufei blushed from the thought. Something about coconut oil and Duo's bottom...  
  
Duo giggled in spite of himself as he watched his new husband. He knew what was on Wufei's mind and totally forgot to do something as they were hurrying just to enter their apartment. He rushed towards Wufei, packages flying in the air as he dragged him back in the hallway.  
  
"MAXWELL????!!!"  
  
"Chang. It's Chang now!" Duo smirked sweetly towards his mate. "Can't break a tradition now can we?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo sweat-dropped. "The husband is suppose to carry the bride over the threshold of their new home!" His arms curled around Wufei's neck as he stared into those sweet chocolate eyes he knew so well. "Carry me." Duo replied with dewy violet eyes blinking innocently.  
  
Wufei shook his head, and lifted up his crazy slender husband into his arms, with Duo practically toppled him to the ground. The baka was one for tradition? Then a memory of cake being stuffed down his throat hinted towards his lover's crazy traditions. Wufei chuckled as Duo nuzzled into his favorite spot, the soft spot between his chin and collarbone, waiting for his beloved to carry him into their new home. Well, sort of new though they were there a little over a year now. But it was still home. No nosy neighbors, just him and his baka.  
  
"Sigh...Wu."  
  
Wufei smiled, feeling Duo's sweet smile on his collarbone. Yup! His baka for life.  
  
"Wu..."  
  
"Hmmn?"  
  
"I'm starving!" Duo bounced out of Wufei's arms and headed straight towards his second favorite place. (1)  
  
Wufei shook his head, returning to the hallway to continue bringing in the rest of their luggage and then began packing items away into their bedroom. He glanced around the sad room as it waited for its masters' safe return. Poor room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. They had left it in the same disarrayed shape as they were being rushed off to get their plane. Thank goodness he had remembered to ask Trowa to watch over Uzi since they didn't know what was going or when they would be back.  
  
"Quatre..." Their dearest friend, the blonde guardian angel that worried so much for others and wanted his best friends to share the same happiness he had with his Trowa. If it were not for Quatre's fear for Duo, Wufei would probably still be a grump wearing tweed living day-by-day with his heart still on his sleeve and single. Well, maybe not single with Velvet pestering him back in those days.  
  
Quatre had given them a very special wedding present, shocking the heck out of both of them when they had already planned their own trip. Wufei chuckled in thought when Quatre had told his bewildered newly married friends where their honeymoon would be. A very secluded tropical island in the pacific, where only Quatre and Trowa knew the location and it would be just the two of them with a few of Quatre's personal servants to perform to the couple's daily needs. The funny thing was it shut Duo up! Duo had painstakingly planned their honeymoon not to be noticed by anyone but Quatre was one step ahead of them. Quatre knew between Duo's rising musical career and Wufei's teaching the two lovers would hardly get any real peace between the two. So Quatre and Trowa, his husband, decided that the best present to give would be total seclusion. Total shock registered on both Duo and Wufei's faces when they were being pulled and dragged off the dance floor, driven home to pack and raced towards an awaiting plane, blindfolded.  
  
Laughing in spite of himself, Wufei remembered Duo cursing up a storm, much to the ex-Gundam pilot's dismay. Rashid wouldn't remove the satin fabric until the couple was safely landed at their secret location. He was under strict order and Rashid never went against Quatre.  
  
The clanging of pots brought Wufei out of his thoughts. He continued straightening up the room by changing sheets, sweeping the floor and throwing clothes into their connecting bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Duo was washing some pots to make a light dinner of pasta and salad. Being spoiled on a tropical island was cool but there was nothing like being at home with a home cooked meal, especially a Duo home cooked meal. He was so proud of himself. The day he made Wufei Teriyaki Chicken "the way Wufei makes it" surprised the heck out of him. Duo had come a long way from his times of being a street rat. He smiled to himself, switching on the radio perched on top of the refrigerator. The soothing sounds were interrupted when the announcer gleefully chanted about finding an R&B classic by the group "After Seven" called "Gonna love you right."  
  
Duo's face flushed from the first note. The smooth acapella of the group's voices sent shivers up his spine as he remembered their first night of their Honeymoon.  
  
~~~~*Paradise Hotel*~~~~  
  
"Okay...Where the hell are we!!"  
  
"Calm Down, Duo."  
  
"Calm down?!?!" His braid was bouncing up and down with his hysterics. "I wanted to go to Disney World!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"WE HAD IT ALL PLANNED, WU-BEAR!"  
  
Wufei tried to console his new husband, gently rubbing his back as he hugged him closer to himself. They had been around the world in Gundams, but never to Disney World and that had been Duo's dream to shake that dumb mouse's hand. (2) He was about to say something when he stopped in mid sentence. "S-Sugoi..."  
  
The room, it was absolute gorgeous! It was a cross between Chinese decors with Arabian accents, as the whole room appeared to be fit for royalty with its blue, cream and violet color scheme. And then Duo saw them...orchids. Various orchids of cream and purple lined along the wall in every corner, tied with silver and black ribbons. The cream colored rug went on for miles, encrusted with twin dragons, one white and the other black, each facing each other with tails intertwined. And then there was the bed. There were no words to describe it. The massive hardwood bed with its circular form and intricate framework was twice the size of the usual king size. Silken layers of lilac draped from the canopy overhead, giving an effect of mystery and seduction. Large candles of jasmine radiated along side the orchids while smaller ones graced the glass doors that led to the private beach.  
  
Duo was dumbfounded. The scene looked like something out of a romance novel. The rush of the waves, the smells, the very large box in the middle of the floor with a note on it.  
  
Wufei watched Duo, with slanted eyes and praying to the gods he wasn't dreaming as gentle hands touched the suspicious looking box.  
  
"It's from Trowa." Duo replied, not even looking up as he began to read aloud. "So you won't get bored. Follow the instructions to complete the puzzle. Love Trowa and Quatre."  
  
Duo looked to Wufei. "Puzzle?" While Duo continued examining the note, Wufei opened the box and the sexiest grin plastered on his face. Pulling out a corner of the transparent material, he knew what it was and what it was used for before Duo even turned. Duo was looking at the material now and by the look on Fei's face, he saw that his husband was mentally begging to go to bed!  
  
A chestnut eyebrow arched upward. "You want me to wear that?"  
  
Wufei's lust-filled eyes gave him his answer. "It has been one of my fantasies..."  
  
Duo held the shimmering outfit next to his body. It was beautiful, like layers of gold dust...barely anything there. So like his many flamboyant Venus' outfits: tight, and always beyond the imagination. Duo smirked, amethyst eyes glossing over as jewels appeared under his further investigation of the outfit. Even slippers, perfectly made for him, were in the box layered with tiny diamonds and opals. Duo knew that Wufei was more than aroused, feeling his desire while they were dancing their last dance, revolving around their secret world. Their desire for each other was radiating like molten lava from a volcano yet Duo had other ideas. He wanted to tease Wufei to the brink and be taken like he never been before. Duo wanted to cry out his name until he was hoarse in the throat. He wanted...he wanted... "Give me one hour, Wu...just one hour to prepare."  
  
Wufei watched the lust play in his lover's eyes and though he was boiling and his body screamed to have those lips on him, the dark-hared man nodded. Softly, he told Duo he would go explore the grounds. Duo smiled sweetly and turned back, eyes focused on that box. He didn't even hear Wufei leave out the door but amaryllis eyes darkened by the seconds.  
  
"I wanna make you drip, koi."  
  
~********************************************************************~  
  
***Back in the kitchen***  
  
"DUO!"  
  
One chestnut braid flew straight in the air as he jumped! "OH! Wu...you scared me.."  
  
"What's this?" he asked, pointing to something oblong wrapped in ebony saran wrap.  
  
"Uh...Wu...you should know what that is."  
  
Ebony eyebrows went up and a blush crept upon Wufei's face. "Oh. Um...is this the one you..."  
  
Duo nodded...blushing from one of the various gifts that was in that magical game box that he had to take home personally. Memories of those nights were still sending shivers up his spine as he thought of the various ways they had made love on their honeymoon. That magical game box had brought fantasy after fantasy for them and they were taking over on him now. His eyes were shyly downcast, looking at the kitchen floor. "...Can't stop thinking about it."  
  
Soft fingers caressed Duo's cheek, lifting his eyes to his husband's level. Fei loved him so much...simple words could not describe the true emotions he felt for this man so full of love...his heart and life. The light, Duo's special light that had almost extinguished those many years ago, glowed strongly in those amethyst eyes and it was well worth the wait. Only he knew the meaning within those flames and only he could control the temperature of their intensity. Every touch from him, whether it is a simple backrub for a hard day at the college or the feel of that long chestnut silk through his hands, would cause sensations throughout his entire body.  
  
"Wu?"  
  
"Shhh...let me just look at you..."  
  
Duo felt the shiver down his spine. "Look all you want..." he silently thought, "Just don't stop." He could stand there forever...drowning in that sea of utter darkness. He didn't notice the empty Teflon pot slipping to the floor until Wufei gently took both of his hands to slip them around his neck while he was kissing him. Duo started moaning when he felt himself near the wall, slowly being grinded to the song on the radio...  
  
Gonna love you right, Love you Right Gonna take my time, Take our time, Girl Gonna love you slow, love you slow  
  
Can't get enough of your love  
  
Gonna love you right, Love you Right  
  
Gonna take my time, Take my time  
  
Gonna love you over, over, over again....  
  
The dance of tongues...ah...the pleasure of being with the one you love and drinking the essence of life. The two lovers fought valiantly, each fighting for the upper hand in this duel of lust. Duo was the first to gasp for air. His eyes glazed over, trying to focus on his beloved's face. Wufei, on the other hand, had only just begun...  
  
****Paradise Hotel****  
  
Wufei had arrived back to the room one hour later just as Duo had asked. He still couldn't believe the tranquil beauty of this island paradise. Palm trees were everywhere, the sky an endless sea of blue and the humidity was perfect. The ocean was so blue and clear you could see your feet moving within the sand. Even the servants' quarters were the right distance away but far enough. Especially the way he felt when he got through with Duo. Wufei hadn't had a vacation in a while and they usually just relaxed at home but this place, it truly was a paradise.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The room was empty though their bags were put away neatly in the drawers and tucked safely under the bed. He continued to walk in, wondering where his new mate had gone. Then he saw the orchid on the glass door with a string hanging from it. Wufei walked over and plucked the flower off the door and opened the note. "Beloved..."  
  
"Huh? " His eyes searched through the glass and saw him...standing on the sand...Chestnut silk pulled high into a ponytail secured with a diamond and opal wrap while silken tresses blew in the summer breeze. His violet eyes were lined with kohl and dusted with golden powder. A light shade of lip- gloss covered his lips as he smiled towards his lover. Wufei was speechless...utterly speechless. His eyes continued downward. The garment was of a harem girl, with various gemstones and jewels embedded on waistband. The almost translucent material hugged his narrow hips like a satin glove. Gold dust was sprinkled on his arms and legs, as he was bare foot in the sand awaiting his master.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Violet eyes, dark with seduction, raised towards him. "What is your wish, master..."  
  
Wufei almost came on himself. The seductive tone of Duo's voice combined with his exquisite attire was causing his cooled down desire to slowly resurfaced full force. He slowly walked over to his partner for life, pulling his own ebony tresses free from its restrains, letting the wind ravage it. Duo just remained...right where he was...watching. He wanted Wufei so bad he could bust from a mere touch. He had already taken a cold shower to cool him down but the moment the charade began...and the looks Wufei was giving him...he was knocked for a loop. But he had to remain calm...let his beloved lead him through this game...for it would be the start of many during their time there....  
  
***Kitchen***  
  
Duo and Wufei were still kissing or rather inhaling one another, each too caught up in the other's pleasure. A slender darkly clothed leg raised, pulling his denim-cladded lover even closer to his body. Duo was so hot and bothered but he didn't want to move from this tempting spot. Hearing Duo's thoughts, Wufei lifted him on the wall, wrapping Duo's legs around him and being the support they both needed to complete this mission. Such motions while still being fully clothed was raising the stakes on each partner. Each light motion of a hip caused a shivering moan from Duo. He was smothering! His nails were tearing at Fei's cotton-covered back, scraping strong shapely muscles, trying to tear that tee-shirt off. "More...please more..."  
  
Wufei giggled at Duo's cute pleas. He felt those frantic hands on his back, smirking as he whispered, "...do you want it, itoshi?"  
  
Duo moaned against honey lips, letting his lips and tongue answer for him as he danced from his mouth, along Fei's pleasure spots on his neck, pressing his overheated body closer as he continued gyrating franticly against the other's hard form.  
  
Wufei growled in defiance, fighting the sensations of that tongue racked on his nerve endings. His jeans were killing him, too tight to move in any position. The closest thing near them was their solid oak kitchen table, very rare for the day. His legs quivered for the raw need to be fully immersed within the tight cove of Venus. He slowly wobbled, carrying his love and gently laying Duo across the tabletop while tugging Duo's black cargo shorts off followed by jet-black bikini briefs. He let the young man's black and white striped shirt remained as he continued to watch him through his ebony irises. While they were kissing, he had managed to detangle Duo's hair from his ever-present braid so now it hung like a honeyed curtain, spreading to the floor. He watched his wild love, through heated ebony eyes. Such a pretty sight before him, long, reed-like legs spread wide and squirming for completion.  
  
"Wu...please...." Amaryllis eyes changing to dark velvet right before Wufei's eyes like the calm before a ferocious storm. Duo needed release in the worse way.  
  
Sweat dripped from Wufei's face and a dark eyebrow arched upward. "I'm listening?"  
  
"I want it!" Duo panted too hot to sit still against the hardness of the table while his body was so sensitive. "I need it! Touch me! Lick me! Suck me dry! Please!!"  
  
"I'm going to go put up the rest of the bags..." and Wufei turned to walk away.  
  
"WUFEI!!!!" Duo screamed his hand caressing his stomach about to complete the job himself. He was so close.  
  
Wufei grabbed his hand before he touched his body. "Impatient, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
****Paradise Hotel****  
  
A head of chestnut and gold was moving up and down from between shivering widespread copper legs. Slight jingling sounds were heard along with smacks and pants, gaining speed with each breath.  
  
"UNNH!!!" The master cried with a shout as rich cream filled his slave's mouth. The room was spinning in an orgasmic light as he still felt every lick, every tug at his copper sacks.  
  
The slave looked up, staring like a satisfied cat, licking his mouth dry from the warm milk...awaiting his master's next command.  
  
The master pulled his slave upward into a torrent embrace, nipping his name against his slave's throat and downward towards his collarbone as they remained seated on the majestic bed. Copper hands fondled his lover's pale back as he disrobed the translucent garment away from pale golden skin. The slave arched his back, moaning, nuzzling at his master's neck while the master slowly probed with his index finger, finding that sweet spot within his property.  
  
The slave gasped against his master, his ruler, begging him for more of the sweet torture. Ebony eyes danced as he motioned his slave to bend across the bed but for his knees were to remain on the floor. The slave shivered but did as commanded spreading all of himself in the air, blushing from the lewdness of the act.  
  
A satisfied grin blossomed and the master went to the box and saw some jet- black leather ribbons within. He pulled the long yet firm strands out, walking back to the very aroused half-naked slave barely lying on the bed. The thoughts running in his head caused him to blush at their little game. He then proceeded to tie one ribbon loosely around his lover neck into a pretty bow. Grabbing both hands, he then wrapped one end of the other ribbons around the slave's wrists and tying the other end to around the bedpost the slave was closest to. Whimpers of wanted release could be heard yet the master would not give it. A light sheen appeared on the slave's back and unable to remain still, he started gyrating against the satin bedspread.  
  
A single hand gently caressed a pale gold yet shimmering bottom. The slave moaning wantonly, craving to be touched more, and wiggling his buttocks so the hand would slide down his crack. The slave's tied hands gripped the bedpost, biting the bedspread when he felt warm breath near his balls. He nearly screamed when the soft tongue probed his tender rosebud. His master was making him scream for mercy, release him from his insanity but right before another word could be uttered...a single digit plunged into his body. The slave shrieked from the quickness of it, slowly trying to embed that finger further into himself...as if searching...  
  
***Kitchen***  
  
"YES!! MORE!!! PLEASE! MORE!!!"  
  
Wufei continued his torture on his mate, as he let his finger probe that delicate orifice with skilled hands. More fingers were added and when Wufei felt satisfied, he removed them, much to Duo's anger and positioned a much larger sweet for his darling.  
  
Duo didn't know how much more he could take. Wufei kept pushing him to the edge and right before he could spill over, he would stop turning him into a quivering bowl of Jell-O. The table was soaked with his perspiration, his body sobbing for the final lift and then he felt it the large organ probing his already stretched opening. He sighed the moment it entered his body, sending him into another world...a world of absolute sensation. Each bump inside him drove him higher, never wanting to come back in this world's dimension. Venus had finally met his soul mate, the dark eyed god of justice with the heart born to love. Wufei's thrusts started to become faster, harder as the pinnacle was about to be reached. He thrust harder and was causing his violet-eyed mate to continually cry out his name, not caring who heard him. And it was then...the convulsions...the shiver that started from the spine and centered within their souls. They both felt it; the eternal power of the ultimate joining between true loves as they reached nirvana, each party finally exploding...seeing birthplace of stars holding on to each for dear life.  
  
It wasn't until hours later, when the phone rang did the newlyweds awake. The sheer intensity of their combined orgasm had knocked them unconscious. Wufei was the first to awaken, amazed that they were able to fit on the table together. Fei slowly pulled out of Duo causing a soft moan from his love's bruised lips.  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" He wobbled over to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver only to be greeted by a familiar voice giggled happily on the other end. "Welcome home, Wufei."  
  
Duo, sated from lust and total exhaustion, couldn't even lift his head. He just smiled lovingly at his husband, happy to be blessed with his love. He silently thanked his best friend, whom he knew was on the phone...that one person made his honeymoon a month to truly remember. Nothing could ever feel more perfect. But soon a frown marred his pretty face.  
  
Things always happen when they were too perfect...  
  
~********************************************************************~  
  
Author notes: Hi guys! Finally finished the first chapter! I'm so ecstatic about the great adventure you guys will embark on!!! I don't know how many chapters will be in this thing but don't worry...you will have fun along the way. Also...I don't have muses but hey...I own an entire Island, a world of fox people, bear people and other things my warped mind can think of!!!  
  
1.We all know what the first place would be! =D 2. Okay...so I'm silly! What would you expect from a woman who not only has kitsunes living with her but also is married to one.  
  
Silv: Um...Beloved... Spark: I wanna go to Disney world!!! Silv: --;;;; 


	2. Twin HorizonsChapter 2

Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationship), angst, sap, and rated NC17 for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency, do not belong to me. Neither does the Fanfiction "Reality Ever After" and/or its characters -that one belongs to Amanda Marque. ^_^ Sob...whimper...I am only borrowing the characters to pay tribute to a great story...so don't sue me or kill me else I'll send my band of kitsune after ya! Hah! But Dashea and Darien Maxwell do belong to me...so don't use without my permission...or they will sic their daddy on ya!! Glomp!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Morning...a warm glow beckoning the arrival of rebirth as the sun's sweetest kiss trickled through the tiny slits of the aluminum blinds. The sun rises and life's eternal rays waking comatose humans to wakefulness, calling all to bask in its glory. The soft sound of an alarm clock is heard within the spacious room of deco and cream with lavender coloring and slow movements from the two humans, cuddling soundly beneath satin sheets as a hand rose to cover ebony trimmed eyes from the blazing intruder. The dark- haired man yawned; sitting upright and raising both arms over his head, stretching in routine that made him appeared childlike in nature.  
  
Wufei rose groggily for the start of a new semester. September...the month of new ideas for inspiring philosophers, new dreams for incoming freshman and the occasional idiots...those chosen few who are lost beyond recognition. Each semester he prayed that he would have an excellent class...students filled with creativity and ingenuity...a class that would go beyond itself...even blessed with jokers and cutups. He had been lucky for the past couple of years, discovering brilliant minds within his Philosophy 101 class and stood proudly at graduation to give well-deserved degrees for worthy students since he was promoted to Dean of Ethnic Studies. Yes...a new semester...the promising life of a educator.  
  
He turned, looking down on his still sleeping husband hidden beneath the extremely long masses of chestnut waves and angelic features...such a beautiful visage laid before him...in curled in jet black Ranma ½ pajamas. He shook his head chuckling and then smiling, he gently leaning down placing the softest of kisses on his sleeping beauty's forehead. Running a hand through his ebony locks, he proceeded out the bed to the bathroom for his daily ritual.  
  
Duo was smiling in his sleep, caught between that place of silken dreams and consciousness unaware of the gentle kiss that Wufei just had giving him. He was having the sweetest dream relaxing with his beloved. They were on the beach, swimming in the Atlantic Ocean watching the sunset as the waves glimmered and swayed against the horizon. It was truly a magnificent sight. But something was peculiar about this particular sunset as he watched the water reflect the delicate colors of the setting sun...reds, browns, golds, and violets...colors so much like him...as unusual as the kaleidoscope of his life. The winds calmed and waves settled...mirroring the horizon against itself...like an ancient mirror created millions of centuries before the birth of time.  
  
"Look, Wu-bear! A twin horizon!"  
  
Wufei smiled at his soul's half, as he uttered no words, thinking it was more romantic just watching the enchanting show with along with his husband.  
  
But as Duo continued to watch...the waves slowly swayed and the reflection in the water changed. His eyes squinted trying to focus on the image slowly appearing beyond the surface. Eyes...light violet eyes...beautiful amaryllis eyes just a tad lighter than his own, reflecting upon itself appeared within the water. He shook his head confused thinking it was only a figment of his imagination. But then the eyes doubled...growing smaller...small wide eyes fringed with silky chestnut lashes...child-like eyes, wide with wonder and curiosity staring back at him.  
  
There is nothing more beautiful than the eyes of a child...such serene innocence...always intrigued with a new discovery. Duo found himself smiling in spite of himself...though he and Wufei didn't want children...secretly he loved them. He never wanted a child to suffer the way he did...the way they all did and that is why he felt so strongly to protect children. He still remembered the way he tried to protect the children of Maxwell Church...such a long time ago. But something jogged him out of his thoughts. Silence. Complete silence. Duo felt a dark shiver run up and down his spine. Being a gundam pilot...he had gained a sense...a kind of foreboding...knowing when something was going to happen to him. Similar to Quarte's strange gifts yet...different somehow. The scene changed again. He slowly looked over his shoulder, feeling someone watching. He jerked around full circle and came face to face with the dual set of eyes again...except the eyes were implanted on a face...a dark form clutching another bearing the other set of eyes...two shadowy figures staring right back at him. Under further observation, Duo saw...it looked like the image of children. Violet orbs filled with so much emotion and as he approached slowly for a better look...they slowly closed. Tears began to slowly trickle from the ducts, continuously flowing down invisible faces.  
  
"Hey...don't cry..." He found himself whispering toward invisible bodies.  
  
But Duo's words fell on deaf ears as the orbs reopened slowly. The once violet eyes were now blood red, crimson like rubies ravaged by the fires from the earth's core. Duo stepped back in fear, terrified as crimson tears streamed down their faces like a roaring waterfall. Loud moaning slowly radiated within the darkness as the tortured voices of children vibrated with the space...echoing their sorrow within his ears. Innocent babies crying in pain accompanied the sorrowful wailing, and the sounds became louder and louder...until all Duo could do was cradled his head in agony, screaming...pleading to be release from the pain!!  
  
Wufei heard Duo's scream from the bathroom, racing back towards their bedroom at lightning speed. Duo was sitting up, franticly pulling long strands of chestnut away from his terrified face. Sweat pooled down like buckets, soaking his black pajama top to his body as glazed amaryllis stared into space, dumbfounded from shock of the terrible vision. Wufei called his name softly, caressing his back and his lover blinked back into reality feeling warm strong hands caress his face.  
  
"Wu?!?"  
  
"What's wrong, love? I heard you from the bathroom?"  
  
Duo shook his head in confusion, rubbing the sleep from his eyes." I don't know. Just had the strangest dream..."  
  
"Must be from that sandwich you had last night."(1)  
  
Duo blushed in the tone Wufei uttered his statement and started to giggle. "Uh...no...that type of "sandwich" would not give me bad dreams."  
  
"Well...I have to get to work...you know the routine."  
  
Duo pouted, nodding his head and leaning forward, placing his forehead against Wufei. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
  
Chocolate eyes glimmered as copper lips grew into an adorable smirk. His strong arms snaked around pulling Duo closer. "Let's see..." he slyly began, "Was that before or after I tied you up?"(2)  
  
Chuckling, Duo gently bopped his husband on the head as they both began laughing, and gently snaking his arms around his neck pulling his closer. "So today you're going in for your orientation and the meeting schedules. Couldn't you just hack into the system and get them?  
  
Wufei smirked at his husband. Once a Gundam Pilot, Always a Gundam pilot. "Duo...Don't you have a lunch date with Quarte today? To discuss the new project?"  
  
"Yeah...I have some ideas...besides Q-chan been bugging me to visit. He needs a break from the kids anyway. Whoo! 29 kids...but they are so cute!"  
  
"As long as they're his. He has enough for all of us." Wufei replied while snickering. He glanced at the alarm clock and gave Duo a quick peck on the lips. "Gotta go, baka..." he replied lovingly. "I'll see you later tonight" and then he got off the bed to continued dressing.  
  
Duo gazed lovingly at his husband as he walked back into the bathroom but then his jovial expression changed as the mask dropped off like paper...he was still wondering about that dream. But then he pushed the dark thoughts to the side ignoring it. He had a whole day to think about other things...more important things than strange dreams.  
  
  
  
***Winner Mansion*  
  
Quarte Raberta Winner-Barton was in his office, on the phone doing business as usual. He was already up since six a.m. that morning and very busy making various phone calls ranging from charities to arraigning interviews for prospective nannies for his children. Since his father's demise those many years ago, he had the great responsibility of Winner Enterprises and various businesses under his family's name. Being the only son was hard work...especially if your last name was Winner. But he wasn't concerned. He gazed longingly at his husband for fourteen years as he was looking over various reports concerning other impending projects. Trowa...His soulmate. Allah had blessed him with that gentle soul. Trowa's silent strength complimented his gentleness, being ever watchful over him in anything he did. He pushed a button on his solid cherry oak table and several screens appeared. Some of his elder children were studying their lessons under their private tutors while another screen displayed the younger ones in a heated game of chutes and ladders. Even the Magnacs had finally gotten the hand of the babysitting game as each one took a certain batch under their tutelage, created a homemade daycare.  
  
Rashid...the man sent by god to be his eternal guardian since the day he was born. Rashid, one of the main men who stood beside him, helping him through the great Gundam war and his beloved assistant, was also in the room, cradling the newest addition to their already huge family. Little Trotre' Trowa Winner, an adorable baby boy with the prettiest sparkling green eyes and flaxen blonde hair giggled watching his parents work. Quarte made a silly face as his son, receiving a gurgle in return. It seemed only yesterday though it was just one month ago. It was on a visit to see Dlan Winter at his workplace, Heero's boyfriend, at the Godsent orphanage when he noticed one of the sisters bringing in a baby, barely hours old. It must had been a blessing because the moment Quarte saw him...his heart was stolen...stolen by a newborn thief of hearts.  
  
A smile crept on his face in memory of those early months. The month of Duo's and Wufei's honeymoon was a revelation. It was during this time that he got to know and enjoy Dlan's company. It was amazing. The young man could pass as Duo's brother and in some instances, reminded Quarte of his beloved friend. He had invited Dlan over to join him and Duo for lunch and Dlan had been delighted. He knew it would be kinda awkward for the two...especially to talk since they both had been with the same man but love has a way of changing a person and besides friendship was always best shared. He giggled to himself as he thought of all the secrets those two could share. Besides...how else would he find out the juicy details about the honeymoon!  
  
Trowa looked up from his laptop, blinking at his blonde angel as he stared at his leering face.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Quarte blinked out of his hentai daze in total embarrassment. " Oh Trowa!" he replied blushing. "Don't worry. I'm just anxious to see Duo."  
  
Trowa smirked, reading his husband's mind as he ran his hand through his rusty unibang. "I hope they enjoyed our little gift, angel...but I know you're dying to speak to him, ne?"  
  
Quarte's face turned crimson as heck but he giggled in spite of himself at his usually silent partner. "You are so bad." And then he stuck his tongue out him.(3)  
  
*********************************************************************** ***Tenchi University, Wufei's office***  
  
The first faculty council meeting of the semester was over and Wufei strolled back to his office to prepare before the orientation of his first set of classes would begin. He had just stepped one foot into his office when he heard a familiar voice screaming his name down the hall.  
  
"Wufei-Kun!"  
  
Ebony eyes squinted in recognition as flowing ash blonde hair came into view. Gorgeous almond shaped green eyes smiled cautiously at him as the man streaked to an abrupt halt...standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Velvet?"  
  
Prof. Red Velvet Kuno smiled at his fellow faculty member and friend. His apprehensive attitude was justified. The expedition of "Venus" was a hit and the "Adonis and the Angel" showing were still going strong throughout the universe. Just one of the participants for his inspiration still wasn't too thrilled neither towards his first collection nor with the end result of it. Velvet sighed. It had taken him a while to work up the courage to face him. He remembered it as if it was yesterday...meeting and greeting prospective buyers for his hard work and effort and then the threat of his untimely demise by said dark-haired ex-gundam pilot before him. He had been terrified to see Wufei after that, knowing full well how strong a fighter he still was...teacher or not. There had been many occasions when he walked past the Teacher's Recreation Center to see the new Dean of Ethnic Studies practicing katas during a tae won do class. He sighed in thought from the beautiful movements that the Asian man displayed. Wufei still had a beautiful body but he was off-limits...to that blessed child of Venus. Even though it was hard to admit fault, he considered Duo and Wufei one of his greatest friends. He didn't have many and he didn't want to lose the few he had.  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth in remembrance. The embarrassment he still felt lingered and the sight of the cause for said embarrassment stood before him. That horrid day! The mere sight of him and his now husband as models of the majority of Velvet's work when he had repeated refused to take part in it. He still was trying to figure out how the heck he did it. The positions Velvet captured. Velvet couldn't have heard anything from them and he knew his bedroom was not bugged. Fei had to admit but Velvet was a gifted artist...a pain in the butt but a gifted artist none the less. It had taking a lot of talking and other things to calm him down.(4) But before he could utter a word to tell him off, Velvet spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wufei.  
  
"Eh?!" Did he hear that right? Mr. Flamboyant was apologizing?  
  
"I couldn't help myself. You and Venus were breathtaking...I couldn't help admiring the love felt between you two." He shook his head. "At least you found a perfect love..."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Sighing, Prof. Kuno put his hand to his head, sulking as he continued down the hall to his class, totally ignoring Wufei. Wufei just sweatdropped, looking into space wondering what the hell just happened!  
  
  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
"Duo!!"  
  
Arms tackled the young singer as he entered the Winner mansion. Duo pulled back, examining the gentle face beaming before him. "Hello, Q-chan." He didn't even get a chance to breathe as Quarte grabbed him, zooming through the house as his children looked on, zooming directly towards the awaiting set up in his private garden.  
  
Dlan giggled at the hyper blonde pulling his friend through the house. Duo's poor braid sailed through the air, flying alongside its owner til Quarte abruptly stopped in front of his lunch setting. It wasn't long until a conversation began and Quarte' nosiness got the better of him. Poor Duo was embarrassed by the onslaught of questions and Dlan just couldn't stop laughing. He learned a lot about the violet- eyed man before him...a good majority of it from his lover and Quarte. People kept comparing him to his lover's first love, yet anyone could see they were as different as night and day. It was forth reasoning, he wanted to become friends with ex god of death.  
  
"So Dlan...how are things going on at the orphanage?"  
  
"Not so good, Quarte...because of stupid cutbacks, we have to work even harder this year for support." Dlan's light blonde hair hung loose in a low ponytail, snaking down his back. "Not to mention that new developer bugging the sisters to tear down the church. How can you tear down a church filled with orphan children?"  
  
Quarte frowned, agreeing. How could someone stoop so low...Tearing down a place that was home to innocent victims of the war. He wished he could take them all but the only thing he could do was to help Dlan in his cause by finding home for the children. It was for this reason he had set up "Guardian Angel Enterprises", an organization for the welfare and well being of children and whose goal was to find loving parents for the children who lost their hope so long ago. "The sisters' still won't accept my donations, ne?"  
  
Dlan smiled as their secret benefactor. "You're already doing too much. Besides...Trowa is gonna have a fit with another baby around."  
  
"Giggle! No...Trotre is the last and don't let Trowa fool you. He's worse than me."  
  
Duo giggled, silently listening at the conversation thought his thoughts were elsewhere. Dlan was the first to notice the change across his face. "Uh...Duo-chan...Are you okay?"  
  
He blinked out of his thoughts. "Huh?" No...I'm fine...just had the weirdest dream...trying to understand it."  
  
"Well..." Quarte replied, "Dreams have a way of trying to revealing something then other times...it would be something you ate...and knowing you...you must have doozies!"  
  
That remark brought a light bonk on the blonde's head as Duo chuckled. "That's what Wufei said!"  
  
"Maybe it's nothing." Dlan smiled as he tried to reassure him.  
  
But was it, Duo kept thinking. How come it was still nagging him like a mosquito during the summer season to be squashed? "Well, I'm too starved to talk about anything! What's on the menu, Q-chan?!?  
  
Quarte laughed as he rose and went to retrieve their lunches from a side tray while Duo just shook his head. The man had servants galore and he still cooked. Old habits were hard to break.  
  
The man stared across the city. His profile, regal yet stern glared onward high in the skyscraper from his skyline view, like the lord of a majestic castle in the sky. Circular glass windows surrounded his oval office, giving him a full view of the city during the day and the universe at night. Through much struggle and conflict, he was now the president of a prestigious company...okay...so it was his father's company but that was not the point. A gentle knock was heard on the solid oak door and a slender yet graceful Asian man entered carrying a stack of papers. His ebony hair hung long down his back, clasps with an exquisite clip engraved with a snarling dragon of jade and ivory. The president heard his assistant's soft footsteps yet he didn't move to acknowledge the young man's presence yet his words spoke for him in a stern monotone voice.  
  
"Report, Shin."  
  
Chang Xi-Shin diligently placed the stack of reports down on the desk, and began slowly began dictating from ledgers upon ledgers of information to his employer. He was very efficient in his work and this year, he had now been with the company for six years. He was truly amazed at the growth spurt in such a small time span. The ability and intelligent of the man before him, always sent a shiver down his spine. He did not know when he had falling in love with his employer, nor did he expect to be his lover. Xi-Shin watched the man at the window, gazing as always at the city below.  
  
"We have much to do, Xi-Shin." The man replied. Xi-Shin could feel his smile at the window even though he wasn't facing him. "Much to do...we must gather the pieces...of the game."  
  
"Game, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Shin...a masterful game will begin...You will know the characters..."  
  
Shin just shook his head, just looking at his lover.  
  
"Yes..." Edwin Codrington replied. "The game...will begin...very soon."  
  
To be continued!!!!!!  
  
Author Notes: Yay! Chapter two done!! I am a very happy camper!! And yes...some of the characters originally didn't have last names...so I gave them some!!  
  
Heh...so I confessed! I am hentai!! Sue me! Tie up? Whoo Hoo...who would do such a thing? ^^;;;;; Quarte will and always will be hentai!! Quarte: ^^;;;;; Duo: hehee...I'm not telling! Wufei: BLUSH!!! 


	3. Twin HorizonsChapter 3

Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationship), angst, sap, and rated NC17 for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again...you already know GW characters don't belong to me but Dashea, Darien, Xi-Shin or any characters not originally created by Amanda Marque do. ^^ okay...let's have some fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The happy roar of tiny footsteps could only mean one thing...children running wild at play. Cherub tops of ebony, rust, auburn, gold, lavender and all the colors beheld to man ran, chased, skipped and played within the huge multi-structure called Godsent Orphanage. After a hard morning of books, papers and overwhelming knowledge, school was over for the day and now was the time for recreation. Some children were in the library in awe, enjoying the adventures of the two lost Americans and the mysteries of the town of Brigadoon as Sister Margaret Agnes read to them. To think, a highland community where a minister sacrificed his life to protect his town from witches and warlocks and then to have his wish granted under the wings of a young dragon in the form of sleep? But not just any sleep...but a slumber for one hundred years only to be awaken for one day!! The children couldn't help it. They had heard the story multiple time but each time just gain more children and more adventure. The aspect of mysterious forbidden places from long ago wrapped in fantasy, love and legends amused even the sisters as the cunning nun dramatized while reading the legendary fantasy.  
  
In another part of the school/church/home, Dance classes were being held where inspiring little ballerinas and modern dancers ranging from the age of six to thirteen showed their stuff on a well-worn dance mat. Sister Mary Angeline tapped her long oak stick, drumming the beat for the rhythm to follow as tiny feet obeyed, pointing their toes in arches and angles, while slim arms stretched above heads in silky movements.  
  
Down in the lower levels of the church, personal computers given to the school on grants were happily buzzing with the soft touch of tiny fingers dancing along keys. There was never a day the room was empty as children of all ages logged on to the Internet, chatting with friends around the sectors, or doing homework. It was here...Dashea' Maxwell called her world. Unlike the children who surfed for silly child-like things on the net like Cartoon Network or Mamimedia, Dashea's mind was beyond her years. At eight, a girl her age would be playing with dolls, giggling about the silliness of boys who pulled their hair or teased them with stupid names. But not Dashea...the little beauty wasn't interested in things of that nature. Her fingers flew over alphanumeric keys as she searched the net of signs for her missing father, focusing on old news clippings, online magazines...anything that might lead to her sire's whereabouts.  
  
Through her many searches, she came up with nothing except what fashion, pop and music magazines offered her about the man know as Duo Maxwell. She found out he was an ex-Gundam pilot and was one of the men who saved the world so long ago. Yet the rest was blank...the singer's past was as mysterious as the man who she thought was her sire. She knew she and her brother resembled that man, and her brother looked like a perfect copy. The video only proved her findings. Both her and her twin's eyes were a little lighter than Duo Maxwell but that hair!! The same shade of chestnut brown with golden highlights just like the American singer had. Their mother always told them they were the splitting images of their father yet never showed a picture to prove of his existence. She sighed as she stopped typing. Oh to see him in person! Duo Maxwell was their favorite singer!! They could sit there, just her and her brother, in front of that run down television and VCR and absorb his words like water. Sigh...The life of the rock star must be exciting. Adoring fans writing you massive fanmail, and constantly dying for your attention. Yet Dashea didn't care about adoration or even the glimmer of the spotlight. She wanted her daddy. To have a home and feel warm arms around you, holding you close saying your name multiple times a day. Feeling him tucking a warm comforter under your chin, reading a bedtime story and brushing your tousled hair as he watches you sleep at night. To have said man nudging you up awake for school as he fixes your breakfast just the way you like it. Dashea didn't realize her eyes were watering and a tear fell from her eye, which she quickly wiped away. This was the dream of many of the children at the orphanage, foundlings separated from families before they could talk. Some had been there so long, it was the only home they had and many had left after the age of 18, went to college on scholarships, only to return to take on administrative roles. It was their way of giving back to the only people who cared.  
  
Dashea smiled knowing that wouldn't happen to her as she logged off the computer, pushing herself away from the terminal and rose to find her brother. She was the type to always have a smile on her face...The eternal optimist. If she didn't have a smile...something was wrong. She tousled some hair from the some of the younger children as she walked passed them on her way upstairs to the recreation room. It didn't take her long to find Darien as she opened the door on the main floor and what she saw made her amethyst eyes turn black before they returned to their usual color. Before her, four boys were pushing at her brother, poking him in the head trying to make him talk.  
  
"Look at the weirdo!!"  
  
"Giggle! Weird kid! We wanna hear you talk!!"  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
One of the boys, a scruffy looking kid around eleven with dark matted brown hair and slatted cat-like eyes turned towards her. "Look, guys! Darien's babysitter is here to protect him."  
  
Some of the children who were in the room watched the scene, while others who were afraid to interfere just listened. The remainder of the group that didn't care about the situation at all continued to watch their favorite cartoons on the televsion.  
  
"Leave him alone, Razor." Dashea yelled.  
  
The older boy sneered, pushing his chest out as he glanced back at his comrades. The boys took the hint and held Darien at bay while their leader spoke to the violet-eyed girl. "And if I don't?"  
  
Dashea smiled. The one thing she learned while being at the orphanage was to never let your guard down. Even with the sisters' ever-watchful eyes, it was always the silent code of the orphanage: Survival of the fittest. Bullies preying on weaker children and no sooner than the bullies are reprimanded, they continued their harassment all over again. Everyone knew Dashea and her brother were unusual and always the butt of jokes because of their closeness but she didn't care. Her brother was her only family...only known family with the exception of a missing father they were trying to find. All she wanted to do was protect her elder twin before he "woke up." So she stood defiant, with the sweetest smile on her cherub face. "You really don't want me to answer that question."  
  
Razor blinked. He wasn't too thrilled at this young girl's reactions, neither of her sarcasm. From the various rumors floating around, he heard about her and her brother. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie about them beating up older kids. It had to be something in the food. He sneered, laughing at the little girl before him before he slowly started to approach.  
  
Dashea, still smiling and dimples showing, watched as the other overweight youth sluggishly approached, walking towards her like a tiger about to pounce on a defenseless mouse. She knew the thoughts running through his small mind but she would show him. She already knew his type...the type that assumed because he was bigger and stronger than everyone that everyone had to be afraid of him and run away crying like a baby. But that's what she wanted him to think. She would show him...like she showed the others who bothered her and her sibling. Don't let her happy go lucky attitude and her unusual amethyst eyes fool you. That was only the illusion to hide the deeper pain held within her small heart...a heart yearning so much for love before her innocence was stolen from her. Everyone needed an outlet else they would go insane. For you see the only one close to her and Darien was Sister Mary Irene. Sure the twins were friends with most of the sisters but Sister Mary Irene was like so much like the mother they lost. Whenever they had a problem they could always come to her about anything. Even when they would wake up in a cold sweat from the ongoing nightmares of their mother's death, the young sister seemed already by their side, brushing their brows with a cool cloth and soothing words...brushing the demons away until they succumbed to the sandman's enchanted spell peacefully. They truly loved that particular sister, trusting her with their secrets and reassured Sister Mary Irene that after the last incident they would try to stay out of trouble. She frowned thinking she would have to break her promise to protect her brother. She waited until Razor was standing directly in front of her, barely inches from her face blowing his hot stinking breath making her want to puke.  
  
"Okay pipsqueak..." Razor bellowed, blowing his hot nasty breath towards her. Breath that had not seen mouthwash or the evidence of a toothbrush in three days! "What are you gonna do?!"  
  
Dashea thought a moment before she answered glancing at her brother only for a sec as she saw him nod in understanding. Then she looked at the beast before her. "I don't know...maybe I want to dance." She giggled and did a perfect pirouette, whipping her long braid about...slapping the unaware boy in the face. "OOPS! Sorry about that!" she replied sticking her tongue out cutely.  
  
Razor held his face, totally shocked and pissed at the same time. She hit him! With her hair!! That little bitch!!! "You did that on purpose!!!"  
  
Dashea whined, pouting and feeling slightly perturbed. "I did not! I'm really upset that you think me...a simple innocent girl would try to do something like that and injury you on purpose!!"  
  
"You're playing games with me!!!" His anger flaring by the minutes!!!  
  
"I am not!" Dashea replied, secretly preparing to do some damage to his face. "You're the one threatening me and got your goons holding my brother." She shook her head, never taking her eyes off her intended victim. "Look...if you're gonna hit me...you might as well do it." And she stood there, arms crossed over her small chest waiting.  
  
Razor grunted and put up his fist, poised to deck her. The other children were now paying attention. It wasn't everyday they saw Razor fight. He swung his fist in her direction...he missed. He swung again...and his fist just flew right by her...again! He did this again and again and his punches zipped by her like water and oil! No matter how hard he tried his punches flew right by her.  
  
Darien just sighed, watching the fight...or dance if he might say. It wasn't the fact that the goon's punches weren't penetrating. It was the simple fact...his sister was much faster that the overweight jerk. He sighed, looking at the goons holding him. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Using the yells of the other children as a cover, he looked at the unsuspecting boys holding him only by his sleeves of his shirt and with the grace of a dancer, he pushed against them, using the force to somersault over them until he was standing behind them. Both boys just stood shaking, trying to grab him but Darien was too quick as he head- butted them from behind, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Razor didn't even get a chance to turn when one of Dashea's punches collided with his chin, sending him flying in the air and sprawl across the floor.  
  
"DASHEA! DARIEN!"  
  
"Uh oh!!"  
  
Sister Mary Irene had just entered the room to get the twins when she hear the children yelling and screaming. The moment she entered, children were running everywhere as the highly upset nun approached the center of the confusion, standing before the twins.  
  
Dashea balled her fist in anger, feeling totally embarrassed not just from getting caught but by the disappointment showing in the nun's pale blue eyes. "Razor started it!!! I didn't do a thing!"  
  
The nun turned to the little girl's twin, seeing the ruffled hair and the small bruise developing on his left cheek. Mary Irene sighed. What was she gonna do with these two. She knew she had no choice...it was time for them to visit the guidance counselor...again. She also knew since Dylan got that promotion they would have a fit. She had only met the new counselor only twice since he was going to school part-time for his PHD and working in the afternoon there at the orphanage. "Come on, you two."  
  
"Ahn man!" They already knew by her look where they were going and they didn't like it one bit. They had heard about the new guidance counselor. Some of the younger girls adored him talking about him being so cute while the guys were scared of him and they didn't know why. They wouldn't like him...they hated new people trying to get in their business. Sulking the entire way, they followed the sister to the third floor where the administration of the orphanage was. They waved as they passed by since everyone knew them on a first name basis. Hey! If you've been up there as much as they did, people would know you too. They stopped outside the cedar wood looking at the engraved words on the door.  
  
"Go!" The sister pointed for emphasis.  
  
Dashea cringed and grabbed the knob turning it just as a platinum-haired man hung up the phone. She stared in shock as she came face to face with the most handsome man that she had seen him her young life. The man looked regal sitting behind his desk with that long platinum gold hair pulled into a ponytail behind his back and piercing blue eyes. And to think, she thought that Dylan was pretty...she found herself blushing in spite of herself. She didn't even hear him call her name until Darien poked her nor when Sister Mary Irene entered behind her.  
  
"These are the two I was talking to you about, Mr. Marquise."  
  
"Yes...I see. Hello children...We have a lot of talking to do."  
  
Thank god!!! Another chapter done!! Giggle Wasn't expect Zech huh...it only gets better!! Ja!!! Til next time....Sparky out 


	4. Twin HorizonsChapter 4

Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationship), angst, sap, and rated NC17 for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again...you already know GW characters don't belong to me but Dashea, Darien, Xi-Shin or any characters not originally created by Amanda Marque do. And I wanna dedicate this chapter to Amanda-sama because she inspired me so and her questions inspired this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elizabeth sat at her desk going over Mr. Clarke's report that she had just finished writing from his notes. She sighed, listening as the music playing on the radio..."Temple" by Duo Maxwell no less. The door behind her creaked, opening slowly and the man whom she was assigned to assist...stretched out for air. The man's light blond braid swayed behind him as he yawned, wiping his eyes. Boy was he tired but work is work. His blue-violet eyes twinkled as his gaze loomed over to Mr. Marquise's door.  
  
"Giggle! So...you're finally out for air, Dlan?"  
  
A dimpled face smiled in amusement. "Yes, Liz...I thought I heard Dashea and Darien a minute ago. Besides, I'm expecting that appointment anytime now."  
  
"I hope it's with that cute boyfriend you're talking about all the time."  
  
"I don't not!" Dlan yelled totally embarrassed, blushing up a storm. " I don't talk about Heero all the time! Besides we've been together two and a half years. I'm just happy we decided to get our house. Especially so he can bring over Veronica and Daniel."  
  
"Is he still having problems with that woman?"  
  
"She has a name, Lizzie!" he replied, punctuating his respect for the mother of Heero's children. "Besides...Heero has to deal with Relena. It's terrible the way it all went about and I feel so guilty. He left her and I remember the way she looked at me when he gave her the divorce papers...she looked so sad. But people change...and the way she dealt with that only proves how strong a woman she really is. I really wish her luck."  
  
"You are too nice for your own good, Dlan. If that was me, I would have killed you for taking my husband away."  
  
"That's the difference," Dlan smirked, tapping his index finger playful against her nose. "She's not you!"  
  
Elizabeth turned a lovely shade of bright red, her face contorting like a blowfish. "Hey! That's not funny!" Her mouth said one thing but she couldn't help laughing along with him. She had known Dlan since he arrived at the orphanage all those years ago, watching the years go by as he developed, proud at how strong a man he had become. She knew his story very well, just like he knew hers...but never finding that special someone seemed to be in their destiny. Until Dlan ran to her one afternoon at the college...telling her about this great guy he had just met...and he never stopped talking about him since.  
  
Uh Oh. There she goes again. Dlan knew his headstrong secretary and best friend was always protective over him...she remind him of Relena. So proud and strong, he sighed wondering what she was up to. The queen of the world had so many responsibilities yet he knew deep inside she was using her work to cover her sadness. He had to talk to Quarte about finding her a companion. Glancing around the floor, listening to the busy click of computer keys and chatter over phone lines, he could sense a dark force looming over the orphanage. A storm was brewing and he had to nip it before it got any bigger. No one would try to destroy the place that shaped him into the man he was today. Sighing, he cleared his thoughts for happier moments as they blended again, envisioning deep cobalt eyes...and the events of last night in detail....  
  
**Last night-Dlan and Heero's apartment**  
  
Frantic hands played over his body, retracing nipples that were kissed, caressed and teased until nubs were standing at attention. Blue violet eyes were closing, tears of joy flowing freely from their ducts as pleasure resounded through Dlan's shivering body. Heero just looked up on his lover through heated slits, watching the effect each touch played within the lovely nymph below him. Each moan from Dlan's sweet mouth, every sigh only caused him to get harder as his motions drew him lower on his intended victim.  
  
His mission...to satisfy this ethereal creature, squirming beneath him to the point of total satisfaction. It wasn't a hard task but the mission in itself would be very long...and very intense if he had his way.  
  
"He...Hee..rooo..PLEASE..."  
  
Cobalt-blue eyes glimmered in the dark. Should he adhere to the nymph's wishes or should he continue in his interrogation? A gentle lick of his tongue along a lower abdomen answered his question as Dlan's hand grabbed his dark head, pushing it downward. He looked up, staring into his lover's eyes. Blue-violet pleaded with cobalt blue. Cobalt blue laughing as he proceeded to tease his victim, licking the hairline...the very tip of the triangle, his face almost touching the standing rod.  
  
Dlan groaned, fingers nearly tearing their silk blue sheets, as his lover's actions were causing havoc on his already oversensitive body. "Koi!" Please! Don't stop! Don't...stop!"  
  
Heero knew how frantic his lover could get. Each time they made love, Dlan surprised him, making him want him more, like a starving man in the desert and Dlan was the only oasis. He craved Dlan just as much as Dlan craved him. Finally he stared into his lover's beautiful eyes, gently wrapping his lips around his victim, hearing his nymph screaming his name. Heero sucked like a child eating an ice cold Popsicle in the middle of the hottest summer, absorbing Dlan's taste since it was his favorite flavor.  
  
Dlan couldn't breath. Every nerve ending was tingling, screaming for release and Heero wouldn't give it to him! Every time he was almost at the crest, Heero would stop his ministrations...allowing him to cool down and when he was satisfied he would start up again. Poor Dlan, screaming in frustration, wanting to come so bad feel like he was on fire! The light sound of chuckling caused his violet blue orbs to crack open, focusing on Heero's next action. When he felt that tongue, licking his entrance, probing, pushing in inward slowly and pulling out...  
  
"You want to come, my sweet?"  
  
Did he want to come?!?! He could barely speak. He whimpered his words, trying to convey this thoughts, telephaticly. Planting his feet firmly on the bed, opening his legs wider, his hand slowly caressed down his body. Using his hands, he placed them under his backside and spread his cheeks, watching Heero's reaction as he showed all his glory. Heero just stopped a sec, swallowing hard feeling his cock dripping, looking at Dlan's lewd act as the orifice moistened and pulsated before his eyes, dripping with saliva.  
  
"I..need..you, Koi!! Matte! Matte!"  
  
"Impatient, aren't we..."  
  
Before Dlan could say another word, Heero was sucked on two of his fingers, pushing them within his body, taking Dlan's mind off what he really was doing. A tube of lubricate was hidden between Heero's legs while Dlan was squirming, he never noticed that his lover had already covered himself just waiting for the right moment and the moment Dlan screamed again, he jumped up...pushing into him! Dlan's eyes bugged, tears pouring out of his eyes as another scream erupted from his throat. That scream was swiftly silenced by Heero's perfect tongue as each thrust hit just the right spot. It wasn't long before both men were moving faster, thrusting and squeezing for completion. Nails raking Heero's thrusting butt, Dlan's voice screaming "Harder! Harder!" with Heero gladly complying. Heero was almost at the brink and the moment he grabbed Dlan's rod, he felt the squeeze around and came...hard!! Every nerve sung like a heavenly choir as Dlan came simultaneously, each party clinging on to each other like it was the end of the world.  
  
It was an hour later when they were able to speak, both lovers enjoying the afterglow of a tremendous act of love, cuddling up in their king-size bed.  
  
"Dlan..."  
  
"Hmmn.."  
  
"I talked to my lawyer today."  
  
Dlan's eyes blinked open. "What did he say?"  
  
"Well..." he began, playing with a strand of Dlan's lovely hair, "the divorce is officially final and now...we have to talk about custody of Daniel and Veronica."  
  
Dlan knew it was coming. Divorces were always hard, especially when children were involved. "What are you gonna do, itoushi?"  
  
"I love my kids, Dlan. You know this. I don't want Relena using them as an instrument between us so...I have a plan. I was checking around on the computer for some prime real estate and I found this great two family house, a fixer upper...and it's close to Duo's and Wufei's area...nice land...maybe she'll let me keep them on holidays and weekend...."  
  
Dlan just blinked at him in amazement, resting his head on his chest as he watched his face. Did he just say he wanted to buy a house? A house? A two family house? This was a first on his part.  
  
Heero could see the amusement in Dlan's eyes. "Yes...I'm serious, koi. I wanted to discuss it with you first before I did anything. You always said you wanted a house."  
  
Did he! It was his dream, since he was a kid to live in a big house with his husband, a white picket fence...a sanctuary for all his bird friends...oh how he dreamed it..  
  
Seeing his expression, Heero kissed Dlan's forehead, giving him a smile that belonged only for him. "I'll make some phone calls tomorrow okay?"  
  
Dlan felt so much love for this man. He would do anything to him and for him...tear began pouring out of his eyes as his emotions got the best of him. Heero just watched, kissing the tears away. These past two and a half years were a revelation to him. He learned so much about Dlan and his life was just as bad as his was. But now was not the time to dwell on that, he just wanted this man for the rest of his life. "Aisheru, Dlan Clarke."  
  
Dlan just smiled through his tears. "Ditto!"  
  
Heero blinked and his soft laughter filled the room. Cuddling his lover closer to him, he blew out the candle next to him and fell back to sleep, both men dreaming of each other.  
  
"Sigh....yes...to find a home for us.." Dlan thought, sighing to himself.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help giggling at her lovestruck friend. He was finally in love and in a very good relationship. She didn't know what Heero did to him but she was so happy that he did. After all the problems Dlan had suffered throughout his life before coming there...surviving his abusive father, being juggled around to different orphanages...its a miracle he turned out the way he did. Dlan deserved someone special and Heero had better marry him or else. Her thoughts were interrupted when the office of Mr. Marquise opened and the terror twins bolted out the room scanning for Dlan.  
  
Dlan just chuckled, waving his arms up high enough so the twins could see him. "Ohayo, Dashea!!! Darien!!!"  
  
Chibi violet eyes zoomed in on Dlan and zoomed right towards him, toppled him to the ground. The poor man laughed as the children grabbed on him, snuggling up to him, showing him how much they missed him. Elizabeth giggled. Dlan really loved those two. "Those three act so much like a family that it isn't funny."  
  
Meanwhile, Zech exited his office with Sister Mary Irene in tow. He watched how the children interacted with the gentle administrator silently wishing he was them. He didn't understand it but he was feeling de ja vu watching them. Since his amnesia, it had taking him seven years to regain his life. During that time, he discovered an old friend of his family, fell in love and married her...all to be pissed off when they divorced a year ago. Sigh...he hated being lonely, making sure his job and school kept him occupied. It was satisfying for the time being but was it really enough. His eyes focused on the stairs as one of the nuns escorted a strange man in black. The man's extremely long jet-black hair caught his eye, as long ebony locks flowed down the man's face, covering his eyes, and down his back.  
  
Elizabeth caught Dlan's attention, stopping his gushy moment with the twins as he saw his appointment approach gracefully. Dlan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw glimpses of the face...Copper skin...Huh...something was not right. The way this man walked...and the way he carried himself. He could see large slanted light green eyes hidden beneath that ebony hair. What an exotic combination for someone of Asian descent...but his appointment was not Asian...or was it? Why was he feeling de ja vu...like he saw this person before? He shook his head collecting his thoughts and walked over to the strange man.  
  
"ohayougozaimasu"  
  
The man bowed and followed Dlan into his office as Dashea and Darien looked on. "Who is that, Lizzie?"  
  
"Just someone to see Dlan, kids...You know what, Dashea...I got that new game downloaded on my system...you and your brother wanna play?"  
  
"Sure!!" and the little girl scooted on the secretary's lap waiting for her friend to finish his business.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the office, Dlan continued to look at the man trying not to be obvious.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No...I'm just wondering ...why Mr. Codrington didn't come himself."  
  
Xi-Shin smiled, nodding politely. "Mr. Codrington is a very busy man. He rarely leaves his office not even for business matters such as this."  
  
Dlan's eyebrow went up. "What do you mean such as this?"  
  
"I mean, Mr. Clarke...Seeing from my research...this place is not doing so good."  
  
"Look, Mr....I don't even know your name..."  
  
"Chang...Chang Xi-Shin...You may call me Shin to cut the formalities."  
  
""I prefer to call you Mr. Chang out of respect." Dlan replied as calmly as he could. Chang...that Wufei's surname...but Chang is a popular name.  
  
Xi-Shin just looked at Dlan, his ice green eyes softening. He could feel the animosity of this man radiating from his body. But it was just...a defensive move on his part. He looked around the room...seeing history in everything from the walls to the floor. Sigh. He wished Edwin was here doing this dirty work instead of him. It was against his morals because he loved children...but he also loved Edwin...and he had a job to do. "Mr. Clarke...I am here to make an offer on behalf of Mr. Codrington...in the amount of three million dollars. Think of it as a way to compensate for the grief the children will endure when we built out hotels."  
  
"HOTELS?!?!? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Light green eyes closed. "Thirty days from today...unless the property tax has been paid before five o'clock eastern standard time...we will own this land."  
  
Dlan just looked at him...in shock...speechless.  
  
But on the other side of the door, unnoticed by Dashea and Elizabeth as he listened against it, Darien's violet eyes...turned black. 


	5. Twin HorizonsChapter 5

Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com Residing at Dreamer's Isle: www.geocities.com/dreamersisle/  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationship), angst, sap, and rated NC17 for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Special Warning: This chapter containing snippets of the triplets past and wonders of a little ole thing called a CD!! Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Sob!! The GW Bish are not mine!!! It hurts to even think about it!! But Dashea, Darien, Xi-Shin or any characters not originally created by Amanda Marque do! YAY!! Now I feel better!! This chapter is dedicated to Dina-chan! Hey! We may not talk all the time, but the twins absolutely adore you!! *Dashea and Darien waving their X-mas present for ya* I also wanna dedicate this chapter to Amanda-sama...who is still trying to guess my secrets (=P Koo!) and to Novea for inspiring this chapter!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
In the darkness...a lone heartbeat beat to its own drum....  
  
Babump...  
  
"You're such a good boy, Darien!" as silver eyes twinkled, staring downward on her oldest child.her only son. "My little kitten!"  
  
Babump...  
  
"Dashea...Darien...your sandwiches are ready!"  
  
Babump...  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" Chestnut brows frowning in worry, wiping wispy bangs away from small light-amethyst eyes.  
  
The woman smiled down on her son, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I'm fine...I'm just a little sleepy, Little one. Don't worry about me so much. Let's continue with your lessons..."  
  
Babump...  
  
"Why were you stealing, Darien! You don't have to steal to feed us! We're okay...just the three of us..."  
  
Babump...  
  
"My little love...just like your father..."  
  
BABUMP!!! BABUMP!!!! BABUMP!!!  
  
Dlan continually stared at Xi-Shin, questioning every word uttered from his mouth. Lies! They were all lies! Not too long ago, he and a trusted group of record keepers had personally gone over all the books and financial statements involving the orphanage, making sure everything was running smoothly. Though they were barely in the black...they were still in the black. The exotic man before him, with the distinct aura of a cat, was trying to intimidate him or rather the employer that he represented was and didn't have the balls to face him.  
  
Strange thoughts rumbled through his head. Why?! Why this place? There were other areas better suited for any venture this Codrington person would want...so why here? Dlan had to think a moment. This was not the first attempt against the orphanage. Similar threats lingered over the structure, surfacing as the so-called Godsent curse where dead bodies were slowly surfacing from beneath the sanctuary. Good thing people assumed the incident as a hoax. Loud thumping interrupted his thoughts as both his eyes and that of Mr. Chang stared at the door to his office.  
  
Rising and pushing his chair away from his mahogany desk, he proceeded towards the door. The old knob turned slowly, feeling like it needed some oil and as he pulled it opened in his direct, a gentle pressure fell into the room as it released. Dlan's eyes gasped at the chestnut fire dropping into his office like a sack of potatoes.directly at his feet. "DARIEN?!?!?"  
  
Dashea, who was so preoccupied killing space invaders on the computer, heard the strange crack in Dlan's voice and then noticed her brother's dead weight fall to the floor. She bolted right off of Elizabeth's lap directly towards him! "DARIEN!! TWIN?!?!?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him!!" The visitor questioned as he stared at the scene.  
  
Dlan, who was already kneeling, turned the unmoving boy over, shaking him lightly, trying to get some type of response from him...anything! The body remained rigid...unmoving...and then he saw the soulless eyes! When the hell did his eyes go black?!? He was just laughing with the hyper two just a few minutes ago!!! His mind reeling, trying to remember a similar incident from the past but coming up with nothing! This had never happened before, not even in any of their sessions!!  
  
Violet eyes watched, terrified of the sight before her. Dashea knew...she knew what was wrong with him. It was happening again...that dreaded monster that drove her brother inside himself...deep within the sanctuary of his mind. It was a security measure on her brother's part...whenever something extremely traumatic happened, Darien had a way of shutting himself down and Dashea hated when he did that. Only his mother had the key to his awakening, drawing him out of his shell. But their mother was not here...she was deceased. She remembered a time...two years ago when they first arrived...they found themselves in strange surroundings and like any child that age, fear and anxiety ruled over rational thought. That had been the last time her brother had actually talked, in his own speaking voice, kicking and screaming for their now deceased mother. His eyes were shifting between violet and black that time also...but as the soft sounds of music played around them, surrounding them, Darien's gaze shifted as he saw something on the television screen. His sister's gaze followed his obediently. Dashea saw it...with her own eyes. Duo Maxwell soothed her irate brother down...her beloved brother who thrashed like a wild animal within the nun's arms...soothed by the gorgeous singer...who looked exactly like them.  
  
"Any one got the Duo Maxwell CD on them?" the little girl screamed, so loud it scared everyone at their computer terminals.  
  
Dlan looked questionably at the little girl. Her voice continually yelling for that particular CD, screaming like it was the only way to bring her brother out of his living hell. Tears flowed down her already reddened cheeks, her hysterics justified. As she held her sibling rocking him to wake, one of the employees, Jennifer, ran to her, having her CD player with her that day with "Duo Maxwell, on how life is". Swiftly placing the headsets of her brother's ears, Dashea pressed play waiting for something she wished to happen.  
  
Xi-Shin shook his head, grumbling in annoyance. If the child had not been so nosy, this wouldn't have happened. But soon guilt washed over him. "What's wrong with the child?" he inquired softly.  
  
"I don't know...he must have heard us talking..." Dlan's eyes frowned. Yes...Darien must have overheard their conversation. It had taking a while to break through the child. He had just gotten the boy to open up, feeling the security of a family there and now it seemed that the little boy's eavesdropping might have caused all Dlan's hard work to disintegrate to pieces. Poor little boy...  
  
Listless lids blinked as ebony orbs slowly fluctuating between black to violet like light escaping darkness in the battle of daybreak. Dashea sighed in relief. It was working. Dlan didn't waste anytime as he began slapping the boy awake. Whimpering told him that the child would be okay but he was not taking any chances as he picked up the boy and carried him to the infirmary. But before he left he asked Mr. Chang to wait until he arrived back so they could finish their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Clarke." Xi-Shin began, looking at his watch, "but I have other appointments to attend to. We will continue to discuss this matter by phone, tomorrow at 11 a.m. sharp." And with that, the tall exotic man walked out, not caring as numerous eyes pierced his back.especially that of a little girl with revenge on the mind.  
  
~***~  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
Duo sat cross-legged on the linoleum floor, in one of the various sound studios within the Winner mansion. It was huge! A gorgeous spacious area surrounded on all sides by large stained glass windows, letting the light surround the residents during the day or night. Quarte giggled, watching Duo straightening out multiple sheets of music as he brainstormed over different melodies. 1/3 of the floor was filled with crumpled papers that missed the garbage can, a case of pens of various colors itching to be used, and other musical paraphernalia. The piano sat in the right hand corner waiting for someone to touch its keys to produce the magic of music while Quarte's violin laid a few inches from his owner as the said musical genius worked on a report, typing on his laptop. Along side of him, Trotre gurgled in baby talk while watching his blonde father work. Very protective over his youngest son, Quarte had brought the baby in with him since Trowa was in a meeting and Duo wanted to see him.  
  
"Such a cutie..." Duo thought to himself as he continuously sneaked quick glances at Trotre. It was the first time in a while Duo saw Quarte so relaxed and not in his usual hyperness and the funniest part was his clothing. Not in his usual pink but with tight denim jeans, a stylish Nike sport shirt and sneakers to match his shirt. He looked very causal for the president of an empire. Duo shook his head as he watched my best friend, the young empath sitting crossed legged on the floor working negotiations over the net.  
  
Small baby blue eyes watched his parent's fingers fly over alphanumeric keys. Trotre's gurgles alerted Quarte causing him to glance over at his son, smiling knowing he only wanted some attention and continued working. His little son loved to be in this particular room. Quarte had noticed the first night Trotre was legally his how the child cried hysterically but the moment the Arabian brought him into this room, fascination took over. Trowa and him camped out in the room all night until the baby fell sound asleep. Mind you they had to play in order for him to sleep. So now and then when the baby fell grumpy from a cold or just plain cranky, Quarte would bring him to the sound studio to play his violin. The little one would gurgle in appreciation and fall flat asleep from the warm lullaby.  
  
But today was different. Little Trotre was fascinated with the strange man with the colorful hair in the room. Even from a baby's perspective, a child knows who to like and whom not to and the man with the pretty eyes with even prettier hair was interesting. If only he would pick him up so he could play with it.  
  
As if reading the little boy's thoughts, Quarte stopped typing and picked up his infant son from the car seat, tickling his little potbelly. He felt Duo's eyes on him instantly while he cuddled the baby and the first thought that entered his mind was Duo wanted to have kids. He was fully aware of Duo's insecurities concerning children especially about his childhood and growing up on the streets. But Duo was a natural, the kids adore him and the only problem with them was the situation of always trying to attack his braid. Otherwise their braided friend would make an excellent father...  
  
"You want to hold him?"  
  
Duo blinked in awareness, not realizing he was staring. "Huh?!? No...Naah! I might drop him or something."  
  
"I don't believe that, Duo-kun." He replied giggling. "So how long have you been wanting to have a child?"  
  
Damn! Him and that uncanny sense of his! "Excuse me?!? I don't know what you're talking about. "  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I think your brain is fried from all these kids! Who said I wanted children? Did I say I did? Besides you have a enough for the lot of us!"  
  
"But it's natural for me!" He replied, smiling. "We've always had huge families and I love kids. You should see story-time around here, Duo. Trowa is a wonder! I love when he tells them his circus stories."  
  
"I can imagine!"  
  
"Hey!" Quarte replied defensively. "You only saw how they act when they're sick otherwise they are adorable."  
  
Duo snickered remembering that time. "Adorable huh...Helions if you asked me!"  
  
Quarte frowned, about to change the subject. "How's the writing coming along?"  
  
"Hmmn.I have some ideas. Just have to brainstorm I guess." In the music industry, an artist's second album has to surpass the first and that was a hard feat to do in Duo's eyes. The first one was dealing mainly on his life and the drama of letting go to begin life anew. That album touched a lot of people and helped a lot of lost souls much to his surprise and was still going strong. Now he was at a standstill. With his soul purged he was finally happy. The happiest that he had ever been in his life. Now he didn't know where to begin on this album. Should he continue on the saga by going to "The next level?" He was a happily married newlywed now.and a career that was growing by leaps and bounds. But why did he feel like it wasn't enough? He loved Wufei that was for sure.more than life itself. But something was making him feel empty all of a sudden...like his life wasn't complete just yet. "Maybe it could be romance album.you know like remake some of the old stuff.I found a couple of songs that are classics that I would love to do over."  
  
Blond eyebrows arched. "Romance huh? Is this the same Duo who put red ink in Wufei's shampoo?"  
  
Duo had to laugh. That incident had happened such a very long time ago when he teased his husband during the war to the point of changing his ebony locks to red. Wufei had a fit, chasing him all over the mansion. Heero had saved him that time. "Yeah that was funny!" he thought aloud. "But I wouldn't try that now. I love my Wu-bear's hair.  
  
Quarte had to agree. From the tiny pigtail, Wufei's hair had grown to his butt. Even he had to admit how sexy the Chinese man looked with that long ebony silk fanning against the man's copper skin tone. Two bishonens, with hair longer than the other. "I think Romance could be an option, Duo. We can fiddle around with some sounds. Just don't make a remake of "Ebony and Ivory."  
  
"Well that could describe us to a point." Duo chuckled with Quarte throwing one of Trotre's squeaky toys at him.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei's hair and yours...I bet the fight for a hair dryer is classic in your house."  
  
"Don't hate, Q-kun! You can always grow that blond mane of yours."  
  
Quarte giggled. "No thank you. You two have enough for both of us. Besides the kids would have a field day with me. They always try to comb Trowa's bang back...and the damn thing slaps right back into place."  
  
Laughter rang throughout the studio. All this fun and Duo didn't even realize he had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back, Q-kun."  
  
Quarte continued giggling and reached over playing with the baby when the phone within the room rung. He blinked, wondering what was so important to disturb him. Shaking his head, he picked up the cell phone. Reentering, Duo came back with Quarte still on the phone. The once jovial mood was gone and a frown was plastered on Quarte's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Quarte?"  
  
Sighing, Quarte to a breath, rubbing the golden locks of his son's hair. "That was Dlan, Duo. He needs a favor from you."  
  
Duo blinked in confusion. "From me? What is it?"  
  
"I don't know...but we'll find out when we get to the orphanage..."  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: ^^;;; Gomen Nasai!! I know! I know! (dodging chibi gundams attacking her) This should have been done but family problems intervened. But it is a good chapter! Now I'm gonna get back on the ball again. I have so much to do...and I have to update my Dreamer's Isle website!! OH THE HUMANITY!!! 


	6. Twin HorizonsChapter six

Twin Horizons-Reality Ever After II A Gundam Wing Fanfic: Duo and Wufei continuing story By Carol Edwards aka Eternal Spark Email: dreamerisle@hotmail.com Residing at Dreamer's Isle: www.geocities.com/dreamersisle/, Yaoi Heaven's Original Fiction and Fanfictions: http://members.tripod.com/lady_sakura_blossom/fanfiction/index.html, ::shinjiteru:: for all things gundam wing: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/shinjiteru/thebeginning.html  
  
Warning: The following story contains yaoi (male/male relationships), angst, sap, and rated NC-17 for sexual content, language and violence. You have been advised.  
  
Special Warning: Giggle! Heero has a meeting with Relena about their kids, Xi-Shin has a meeting with Edwin and.hehe.not telling, and Duo and Quarte arrive at the orphanage.  
  
Disclaimer: Sob!! The GW Bish are not mine!!! It hurts to even think about it!! But Dashea, Darien, Xi-Shin or any characters not originally created by Amanda Marque do! YAY!! Now I feel better!! This chapter is dedicated to Tonya and Steve, my sister in law and my crazy cousin! ^^ You would be amazed what a family can come up with when presented with particular situations. I also want dedicate this to Novea, one of the stories biggest fans and is officially the Twin Horizons Muse!!  
  
Chapter six  
  
Sounds! Strange voices filled the sidewalk, a true chorus within a true metropolis. Cars honking at the light as pedestrians hurried crossing at the cross walk. Puppies were barking from the pet store, licking the window in search of their one true love. Busy shopkeepers showcased their stocks from high paned glass windows while hyperactive school children giggled, their hands tightly clasped within each as they walked down the sidewalk to their destination. It was truly the start of a great day.  
  
Heero Yuy was in a good mood. Life was brighter for him at the moment and that was a feat. A rare smile crossed his face at the energy of a particular set of children that suddenly ran by him nearly tackling the handsome man over. A brother and sister ran down the street, holding hands running after their group. They would not to be lost as they continued on their school trip. Thoughts of his own beloved children surfaced as his footsteps led him down the concrete path over towards the Luna Bistro, one of the best bistros in the district, located downtown.  
  
It was still just this morning, barely eleven a.m. while he was looking over contracts from one of his various computer security companies, Wing Enterprises, when thoughts about the night before flooded through his mind. The night he told Dlan about his future.  
  
Yes...his plans were working beautifully. The conversation with his beloved Dlan touched his heart immensely. The feeling he was experiencing was something he hadn't felt in a very long while. He hadn't felt this good about anyone, not since Duo. It was like getting tongue-tied eating homemade hot caramel straight from a pot, sweetness swirling in your mouth long after you swallow all the sticky candy.  
  
As he passed Tony's newsstand on Ninth, a beam of light reflecting caught in his eye. Cobalt eyes followed the glimmer as the salesclerk, Jasmine, stood in the shop's window of Starlight Jewelry shop, setting various necklaces and rings for display. Starlight was one of his favorite jewelers when he was getting the kids something or Dlan for a special occasion. Against his will, his eyes stared intensely on something.  
  
Rings.  
  
Wedding rings of different cuts, styles and settings.  
  
How in the worlds could he even be thinking about that? Strange but there he was, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at wedding rings at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. It wasn't too long ago when he was walking down this very path with Relena on his arm.  
  
Relena. A shiver went down his spine with the mere mention of that name. "No." he replied to himself, shaking his head. "That is over and we're friends now. Last time we spoke, she was doing fine." Jasmine smiled at him from the window, bidding him to come in the store and take a look at the new shipment that had just arrived the day before. Heero just shook his head at the smiling sales clerk, voicing "Maybe later" and continued down the street for his appointment.  
  
After fifteen minutes, he finally found the acclaimed bistro, grabbing the heavy mahogany door and pulling it open. His eyes looked around as he entered, gazing at various paintings on the walls, intricate cravings within the wall surface and well known art pieces aligned in every corner. Circular booths surrounded the room giving each guest privacy and security. He walked up to the host, an elegant young man, whom was smiling at him as he approached, his arms over the reservation book.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes! I have reservations for two under Yuy. My party is suppose to meet me here."  
  
Searching through various listings, the host's finger led him to the name "Yuy-2-1 arrived." "Yes, Mr. Yuy. Your guest arrived five minutes ago. You have seating on the main deck overlooking the ocean." Taking two menus, he motioned for Heero to follow. "Follow me please."  
  
Nodding, Heero walked behind the host quietly, slowly following as his eyes continually scanned the room, ever watchful of his surroundings even in this day of peace.  
  
The young man stopped grasping both of the golden knobs and slowly opened leaden glass deck doors. There, sitting a table, a beautiful woman sipped some white wine gazing out towards the ocean. Her wheat blonde hair swayed loosely around her shoulder as the wind blew strands casually over her shoulders. To her, the scene was breathtaking; the aromatic smell of salt water, a clean blue sky going on forever and a horizon kissing itself on the surface of the ocean. Strange sounds alerted her as she turned slightly, her blue eyes smiling back at the two handsome men standing at the deck door. The host bowed to her and Heero and then left, leaving the two adults alone.  
  
It was if time stood still for the two adults as they stared at each other. It felt like they had not seen each other in ages. The woman was the first to speak.  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
"Hello, Relena."  
  
Tenchi University- Prof. Velvet's Class-Art 218-Drawing II  
  
"Okay! I want you to finish with your project by tomorrow, people! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I want to behold some beauty tomorrow!"  
  
Smiling with one of the many masks that have been appearing on his face throughout the day, Prof. Velvet Kuno brushed strands of his long ash blonde hair away from his eyes, gathering his papers and walking out of one of his many classrooms. Checking his watch, he realized his Sculpture 4 class was in an hour. Some many things he had to do it that hour. He knew he should go get something to eat from the cafeteria and he needed to talk to that model, Heather, before his class started. His mind filled with jumbled thoughts and he sighed as he walked back to his office.  
  
Such a dreary day in the life of an artiste!!  
  
Pushing his jingling key into the door, light spilled from the messy room from the high windows as he dropped his bag on the side after entering. Empty canvas leaned against the wall and scattered art books filled most of the floor. A dimple appeared on his face, his face sour from earlier excursions. Someday he would clean up this hellhole of an office but not today.he wasn't in the mood. The chance to sit down escaped him as a soft knock was heard from the door. "Entre."  
  
"Can't you just say come in like everyone else, Velvet?"  
  
Velvet lifted his eyes in surprise. "Wufei?! Now this must be an occasion if his highness is gracing my palace!!"  
  
A single ebony eyebrow rose in question as the Asian man shook his head not even about to go there. "I was wondering."  
  
Green eyes widening in anticipation about to jump the taller man, "YOU GONNA POSE FOR ME?!"  
  
"Don't even go there, Velvet." Wufei grumbled. " No! I'm serious. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"So.what with the act this morning in the faculty lounge?"  
  
"Oh that!!" Green eyes twinkling with mischief, "I just had to let off some steam."  
  
Wufei didn't like the sound of that. He'd known Velvet for as long as he had been at Tenchi University. Something was really wrong with his friend. Friend? He kept forgetting they actually were if the strange man would act normal for a change. But lately, the eccentric Art professor was acting more strangely than usual, even for him.  
  
"So.pouring hot coffee down Prof. Takashi's crotch was blowing off steam?!"  
  
"If you were there earlier." Velvet began, brushing his bang away from his face while his green eyes turning to slits, ".you would have saw him make a pass at me. I was just showing him how not to irritate me."  
  
"Velvet?"  
  
"What?!?!" he replied, eyes widening and ash blonde bangs swinging in his face, "Do you know how many times I've told that idiot to leave me alone, Wufei? I don't even want to count the number of times he attempted to caress me in some shape or form but does he listen? No! The brilliant man just comes up with new ways to try to attract my attention!"  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes over Velvet's melodramatics again thinking, "Here it comes..."  
  
Closing his eyes and covering his heart as if making a pledge, the handsome art teacher chanted, "But it is too late! I, Velvet Arias Kuno."  
  
"Arias?" Wufei didn't even know that was his middle name. He always thought Velvet made it up for appearances.  
  
Velvet glared at his friend. "Yes I do have a middle name! Don't look so surprised, Mr. Chang!" He rolled his eyes, watching Wufei trying to calm down from the intense giggling attack before he continued. "Anyway.I have found my soul mate, Wufei!!" he exclaimed. But then his face dropped to the floor as tears slowly ran down his face. " But I can't have him." he yelled, his voice cracking and instantly running into Wufei's arms.  
  
Wufei panicked as his arms were filled with a gorgeous ash blonde man who drove him and his husband practically nuts. Seeing the true sorrow of his co-worker's face and the shivers radiating from his body, Wufei's emotions calmed. Anger dissipated, giving up as his hand slowly began rubbing the man's back, trying to comfort the crazy nut as best he could. "Look.er.Velvet.You need to stop acting like this! This is not like you! Where's the full of life, crazy nutcase that we all know and love?!" Blinking a sec, Wufei didn't believe the words spilling from his own mouth. It had to be Duo's influence on him.  
  
"But." Velvet replied, in Wufei's arms, allowing the ebony hair man to guide him to an empty chair.  
  
"No buts!" Wufei commanded, grabbing some tissues off of Velvet's desk and handing it to him. "Who's got you acting like this? Now I'm used to your crazy antics but this takes the cake! Maybe if you tell me who it is, I could try to help you."  
  
"REALLY?" Velvet gasped, his green eyes lighting up! Wufei was going to help him?  
  
"Don't let that carnival mind of yours start going on a escapade!!" Wufei snapped unintentionally. Duo would kill him if he didn't at least try to help him. "Who is it, Velvet? Is a student? It has to be a student for you to be acting like this."  
  
Velvet's head lowered, looking down at his feet. "Yes. He's doing the double master program in social work and engineering." Wufei watched as the man's green eyes glazed over with a lovely sheen. "That man is a god, Wufei. I had to run to the bathroom as soon as I saw him picking classes at the registrar's office. I think I jerked off twice in there!"  
  
Wufei's face reddening in shock remembering an incident that happened a couple of days before when he had to go the restroom during a major project on civil liberties after hours. "That was you in there?! Did you have to do that while I was in there?"  
  
Velvet blushed. "Well I didn't know you were in there, Wufei-kun. But I couldn't help myself." he replied sheepishly, "It's been awhile."  
  
"So.who is this guy that you are going gag gag over? Hmmn.maybe me and Duo know him.?"  
  
"I don't know his name. Not yet anyway.but when I do.you'll be the first to know!"  
  
"Can't you describe him at least?" A mysterious student? Curiosity was getting the better of Wufei.  
  
"Well." the ash blonde man smiled seductively, " He's about this tall." He raised his hands a couple of inches above Wufei's height, which was now 5'10. "He's got this body to die for, the way he fitted into that suit and he's got this hair.that a little shorter than Duo-kins, but it's like moonlight, Wufei. Simply moonlight."  
  
"Moonlight?!" Thoughts were running rampart in Wufei's head. Moonlight? Only one person he knew had a body like a god and hair that color.and the man supposedly disappeared a very long time ago. Could it be? Could it be Zechs that Velvet was talking about? Wufei made a decision. He would get his answers before he left that office to go home.  
  
Xi-shin arrived back at his office around 12:15 p.m. He had a rough morning. After that incident at the Godsent orphanage, he was not in the mood to see his boss. Not that he didn't want to.he wasn't in the mood to. Edwin was changing and he didn't like it one bit. Ayashi, Edwin's secretary, gave him a note as soon as he entered the door, not even giving him enough time to put his briefcase down. He rubbed his temples feeling the need for a pain reliever all of a sudden. Sighing, walking a little further, he walked over to the door and entered the majestic office with Mr. Codrington. The man that he spoke of sitting in his usual spot, the back of his chair greeting him as he entered, the rest of the body facing the window looking down on the city below.  
  
As usual, his employer acknowledged him by not looking directly at him. " Hello, Shin.How's progress?"  
  
"I have papers signed by everyone on your list except the Godsent Orphanage. Mr. Clarke will be expecting a phone call tomorrow for further instructions."  
  
"Why was it not done today?"  
  
"Just A little incident, sir. It is nothing for you to worry about. I have the situation under control."  
  
A single finger went up, wagging from side to side. "Tsk, tsk, Shin. I've taught you better than that. What really happened?"  
  
Xi-Shin blinked, wondering why Edwin would want to know unnecessary details about a kid. "Er.Mr. Codrington.it's really nothing.just a little boy passing out."  
  
"Passing out from what?"  
  
"I'm assuming from overhearing the conversation." Xi-Shin calmly replied. "The poor thing blacked out and it took a CD to wake the poor child up."  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be the compilation of that damn Duo Maxwell would it?"  
  
Xi-Shin shivered. Judging by the tone in Edwin's voice, why did the temperature in the room suddenly start to feel uncomfortable by the mention of that name? " Umm." he swallowed, smiling at his employer, "Why yes, Mr. Codrington.It seems that Maxwell fellow is rather popular."  
  
A projectile flew passed his ebony covered head and sea green eyes widened in shock as he turned staring at the wall noticing the letter opener sticking out the wall.  
  
A few inches more and he would have lost his right ear instead of a few strands of hair.  
  
Edwin stood up from his plush chair, caressing the butter soft leather walking seductively towards the tall Asian. He could see the slight tremors coming from the folded manicured hands before him. Those soft delicate hands that memorized every muscle on his body, hands that lightly tingled over his nipples in the twilight of night. He stood there, staring at his assistant, his lover.he should not have mentioned that name.that chestnut haired slut to him. The man that took away his first love. Edwin would never forgive Duo Maxwell for that crime against his heart. That damn whore!  
  
And to make matters worse, the whore had married his dark exotic prince, taking him away forever. But soon.soon they all would learn by the time he got through with them. And the beautiful man standing before him, looking so much like the relative he had no idea about? He would learn also.  
  
"Shin.Come here a sec."  
  
Xi-Shin shivered. He didn't like the predatory looks his employer/lover was giving him. Such intensity coming from those ice gray eyes drilling into his sea green ones. Memories of their first encounter with each other soon flooded his mind.the first day of the master program. He had transferred from another program to be closer to his American grandparents. So much pain surrounded him after the death of his parents from the accident. Time passes in a heartbeat and the passing of time eases seeping wounds of racism. If it weren't for Edwin, Shin wouldn't even have known if he would be alive today with his many contemplations of suicide. He was such a loner back then but fate had a hand that day. If that teacher would have never match them together for that thesis assignment, they would still be strangers in a classroom.  
  
But destiny did match them that day. Similar interests, similar goals.the young men saw the future within each other's eyes and Xi-Shin knew it was love at first sight. From the very beginning the two clicked and Edwin always treated him with gentleness, security, and such a warm caressing love totally understanding his sorrow. But tragedy would begin for them when his lover's father forced his only son to run the family business. Something changed drastically within his lover. The signs were there just not spoken upon. Everyday showings of affection turned into nil the moment Edwin hired him as his assistant after college. The longings for each other turned into quickies and then they stopped all together. Edwin's emotions were becoming colder and the man before him frightened him. Not to mention that strange broadcast of Duo Maxwell getting engaged to someone named Chang Wufei on the Daly Carson Show. So weird was his lover's reaction but that was the start of this nonsense.  
  
A deep sultry voice spoke to him again, calling his name with seduction dripping like honey from a honeycomb. "Shin.you don't look too well. Come.let me take care of you."  
  
Xi-Shin stared at Edwin, flushing from the flowing hentai thoughts running through his head. "That's okay, Mr. Codrington." he replied, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"Shin.we are alone.Just me and you. You can let your guard down around me.  
  
The smile approaching him was harmless or so he thought. Edwin wouldn't hurt him. Not with Ayasha outside the door. Timidly, he smiled at Edwin, slowly reaching out his hand to his lover.  
  
Edwin accepted the beautiful hand, gently grasping it within his own. So soft are these hands, such elegant hands belonging to his lover.Hands that reminded him of the other. Such similarities between the two: same glossy black hair surrounding a smooth oval face. The only difference between the two were the eyes; while the eyes of his intended were dark as night, the color of his present lover's were sea green reminding him of a cat.  
  
His kitten.  
  
And like all cats.they must be trained.  
  
~***~  
  
Quarte and Duo were chatting away when the limousine stopped in front of the huge Catholic Church better known as Godsent Orphanage. Judging by the tiers of towers arranged one above the other the church's appearance suggested longevity and spiritual sanctuary for all that entered its doors. The structure was truly of artistic mastery. Whoever created this spiritual sanctuary made sure the structure would endure throughout the passage of time.  
  
"Wow!" Duo exclaimed, stepping out of the limo and upon the sideway, "You sure this is the same orphanage?"  
  
Quarte giggled. Duo hadn't been back to the orphanage in two years, always away with production schedules, his career and his love life. But the children were never too far from his thoughts. Portions of his profits were divided between various orphanages around the colonies, keeping the spirit of his benefactor Father Maxwell alive. Even a scholarship in Father Maxwell's name was set up to give dedicated orphans a chance to go to college.  
  
"So." Duo began, his hands going up and crossing behind his head as he followed Quarte around towards the back of the church. "What's the emergency?"  
  
"I don't know..." Quarte replied, using his key and opening the "For employees only" door, "Dlan just said rush over now. It was a matter of life or death. Something must have happened."  
  
"Yeah.I could tell that from your face back at the mansion. Like you seen a ghost or something. Death huh." Visions fluttered along his sub consciousness. Bright amethyst eyes darkened with each step, each step treading slowly upward the dimly lit stairwell. Something wasn't feeling right about this whole scene as Duo took the shades from his front pocket, placing them over his eyes.  
  
Quarte took a deep breath, pausing only for a moment to look back at his best friend other than his husband. Dlan had given him strict instructions while they were on the phone as Duo ran to the bathroom.  
  
**Flashback***  
  
"Bring him, Quarte. There is a very sick little boy over here, which is one of his biggest fans.barely grasping his sanity. Duo's music seems to be the only thing that keeps him sane.  
  
"Dlan."  
  
"Just don't tell him what it's about, Quat. Not until you get him here. I'll explain about Darien's condition."  
  
"Darien? Not that sad little boy under your care before your promotion? The one with that adorable twin sister with the voice of an angel? But Dlan.that child.he and his sister.they look so much like."  
  
"I know, Quarte. That's why I don't want you to tell him anything until he gets here. Do it as a favor for me. Questions are going through my head about those children and only Duo can answer them."  
  
"But what does that have to do that with Duo?"  
  
"We'll talk about it more when you two get here.."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Quarte? Quat?"  
  
Quarte broke out his worried thoughts and turned to smile at Duo. "We're going upstairs to the infirmary."  
  
Duo nodded, following his blonde friend up the multiple steps. Each step, the uneasiness increased, it would not let up making this venture feel like he was walking into a trap.  
  
Quarte felt his friend's uneasiness radiated with his space heart. He turned slightly, trying to smile an smile of reassurance. "Are you okay, Duo? You know everything is fine."  
  
"I don't know, Q-man," Duo replied, running a hand through his shaggy bang. "Just feels so weird."  
  
Quarte giggled. "I bet, you're worried about Wufei. Being inseparable for a month is taking its toll on you huh?"  
  
Duo smirked, squatting Quarte on his butt as they continued walking. "Leave my Wu-bear along. I need to hurry back and cook. He promised him a hot meal after this jam session. I'm planning something extra special for my dragon god!" The leer on his face was priceless causing Quarte to burst into laughter.  
  
A sign indicated they had finally reached the fifth floor. Cracking the door and looking both ways for security, Quarte nodded over his shoulder motioning to Duo that the coast was clear. The door softly closed and the two adults walked down the hall and barely a few meters to the right side on the very end of the hallway was their destination.  
  
Dlan, who was sitting in a chair by the Darien's side, lifted his head from the sleeping child and smiled the moment he recognized the intruders. Mary Irene smiled also recognizing one of the church's silent benefactors but her eyes widened in shock when she saw who accompanied the blonde man. If she didn't know from the albums, or CD cases, the man casually looking around the room was a dead ringer for Duo Maxwell. But then the nun smiled. Mr. Winner knew the musician like his own brother. What a gift for the little boy! But then she thought again, that couldn't be Duo Maxwell. From what the children told her, the young man was on his honeymoon.  
  
"Quarte! You made it!" The two men hugged affectionately like they knew each from childhood. Duo couldn't help smiling when Dlan reached for his hand. "Duo.Thank you for coming."  
  
Sister Mary Irene blinked. So.that was the Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey!" Duo began, smiling up a storm as his violet eyes twinkled. "Anything for the kids!" Said violet eyes peered over to a large hospital bed. It's sole occupant, fast asleep under sterile white sheets, snored lightly unaware of the famous visitors gazing over his head. "Is he the reason why I'm here?"  
  
Like the changing of seasons, Dlan's face changed. Deep scrutiny stared at the fey artist, his vision memorizing the graceful bone structure, the perfection of a heart shaped face, the large expressive eyes with the strange coloring like his own and the mass of chestnut hair bonded tightly into a braid. Dlan knew he was staring at Duo instead of replying to him. Quarte was looking back and forth between the both of them while Duo was just waving a hand over Dlan's eyes to get his attention.  
  
"It has to be. There it no other way to explain this!"  
  
Duo blinked at the man, confused. "Huh? What's to explain?"  
  
Dlan never got the chance to answer when the infirmary's door was thrown opened and Dashea stood there breathing hard with tears streaming down her heart shaped face. She didn't care if Dlan told her to stay with Elizabeth and the guidance counselor; she was going to her brother. Small amethyst eyes blinked away tears as she immediately ran to her brother's side not caring who she bumped into as she blindly pushed everyone out of her way.  
  
The moment she reached the bed, the frightened little girl reached for her sibling's hand, holding the digits to her cheeks, as the sleeping boy was her lifeline. In actuality, he was.  
  
Darien was all that was left to her. It was her who strengthened her hopes with his silent strength. This same strength fueled her with the energy to find their father. What would she do without her precious brother?"  
  
Clacking sounds erupted from the hall as Elizabeth and Mr. Merquise abruptly entered the infirmary finally finding their lost charge.  
  
"YOUNG LADY!" Elizabeth yelled. "I told you to stay with us!"  
  
"I don't care!" Dashea screamed, her chestnut braid waving from side to side, "I'm staying with Darien!"  
  
Duo and Quarte were both clueless. This whole affair was turning into a mystery.  
  
Running a hand through his white gold, Zechs' eyes widened in shock. He would in effect be the catalyst to spawn the upcoming chaos within the room. "Duo?!"  
  
As if he was a legend come to life, all eyes stared at the confused stranger including the little girl who was opening her eyes and staring in disbelief at the mysterious man before her. She recognized the gentl heart Mr. Winner but the other man.  
  
Her heart was beating so fast, totally paralyzed in both excitement and fear from the vision.  
  
Elizabeth gasped, not believing that this lithe man before her was "The Duo Maxwell" "By the heaven! You're Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Blushing in spite of himself from the added attention, Duo took off his sunglasses, amethyst jewels glimmering in the room. His braid swayed from side to side. "Hi ya doing!" But it would be Duo to be in shock also as electric shocks were up his spine from the pale haired man staring at him.  
  
Everyone was staring at him.especially the little girl who looked awful familiar to him.  
  
Dashea let go of Darien's hand, slowly getting up from her kneeling stance. Wiping her bangs from her eyes, her own violet orbs began watering again. Then her feet were in motion as she ran directly toward a very surprised Duo, clutching on to him for dear life.  
  
"Hey?!" Duo blinked, shocked at the forwardness of the little girl but what would happen next would change his world forever. "Don't cry, little one. Your brother will wake up. So don't worry so much."  
  
"I know."she mumbled against his stomach. "Now that you're here.Daddy."  
  
Author's notes: ^^;;;; Okay.I know this has taking a long time to complete. Inspiration was finding me in the strangest of places. Especially with my other stories!! ^^ I have to rework my schedule. And to think I had a 3 weeks vacation because of the WTC tradegy since I work in Manhattan only 3 ½ blocks away from what was the WTC. Hope you enjoy!! 


End file.
